Wesen
Wesen are a large family of creature-types that live through the world, as a parallel society opposite humans. They have been historically hunted by Grimms. Biology Wesen are liminal beings, and have two distinct forms, as they alternate between a human form and a creature form. The process of shifting from one to the other is known as "woging". Although they can woge voluntarily, most Wesen also experience an involuntary woge triggered by emotional states such as stress or fear. This second type of woge is usually invisible to normal humans, who continue to perceive the Wesen in his or her human form; but it is visible to Grimms. All Wesen possess the ability to identified Grimms when in their woged state because when a Grimm looks at a woged Wesen, their eyes turn black with their pupils being an image of the Wesen. Each Wesen, no matter the type, possesses two sets of DNA in each cell. Because of this, Wesen genetics are very complicated. If two Wesen have a child or a Wesen and a Kehrseite-Genträger have a child, there is a one hundred percent chance that child will be a Wesen. If a human and a Wesen have a child, there is a fifty percent chance that child will be a Wesen. Two humans or a human and a Kehrseite-Genträger cannot have a Wesen child. The chance of two Kehrseite-Genträgers having a Wesen child is unknown. When two different types of Wesen have a child, that child will be whichever type is dominant over the other Behavior and Society Every type of Wesen behaves differently and has a different societal structure. Most Wesen have a specific response to a encountering a Grimm, with most being afraid but some react with anger or even awe. Notes *While used by Monroe in the episode Stories We Tell Our Young, the exact meaning of the term Kehrseite-Genträger is unknown. Genträger is German for "gene carrier" resulting in many fans believing a Kehrseite-Genträger is a Human with recessive Wesen DNA Types of Wesen Abartige Aasfresser.png|Abartige Aasfresser Abath.png|Abath Ak-Moho-Alii.png|Ak-Moho-Alii Alpe2.jpg|Alpe Amarok (Grimm).png|Amarok NoImage.png|Ammit Karl Herman Woged.png|Anubis Peter (Grimm).png|Apgadnieks Lani Tomas Woged.png|Aswang Ataktos Fuse.png|Ataktos Fuse NoImage.png|Augapfel-Aushacken Valentina Espinosa Woged.png|Balam BarbatusOssifrage.png|Barbatus Ossifrage NoImage.png|Bastet Graydon Ostler Woged.png|Bauerschwein Bhari Kadama.png|Bhari Kadama Monroe.png|Blutbad Unnamed Fish-Like Wesen.png|Charles Lynk's Species Jarold Kampfer Woged.png|Coyotl Baron Samedi Woged.png|Cracher-Mortel Cupiditas.png|Cupiditas NoImage.png|Curupira Frederick Eberhart Woged.png|Dämonfeuer John Woged.png|Dickfellig Black Claw (Drang-Zorn).png|Drang-Zorn Joe Eisbiber.png|Eisbiber ElCucuy.jpg|El Cucuy Isidoro Malpica Woged.png|El Cuegle Empousai.png|Empousai Excandesco.png|Excandesco Faeteo Fatalis.png|Faeteo Fatalis NoImage.png|Fétide Taillader Folterseele.jpg|Folterseele Fossegrim.png|Fossegrim NoImage.png|Frosch Schleimig Alicia Woged.png|Fuchsbau Fuchsteufelwild.png|Fuchsteufelwild Mark Holloway.png|Fuilcré Furis Rubian.png|Furis Rubian Gedächtnis Esser.png|Gedächtnis Esser NoImage.png|Gefrierengeber Geier1.png|Geier Black Claw (Gelumcaedus).png|Gelumcaedus Dr. Higgins Woged.png|Genio Innocuo Dr. Landeaux.png|Gevatter Tod Jocelyn Woged.png|Glühenvolk NoImage.png|Grauhund Hadosheru.png|Hadosheru Handwerksburschen.png|Handwerksburschen Xavier Arivaca Woged.png|Hasenfussige Schnecke Herman Nimerfro Woged.png|Hässlich Abe Tucker.png|Heftigauroch Catherine Schade Woged.png|Hexenbiest Hippos Athanatos.png|Hippos Athanatos Ray Bolton.png|Höllentier Weston Steward Woged.png|Hundjäger Huntha Lami Muuaji.png|Huntha Lami Muuaji Ichor-Thanatos.png|Ichor-thanatos Indole Gentile.png|Indole Gentile Inugami (Grimm).png|Inugami Frank Rabe Woged.png|Jägerbar Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte).png|Jinnamuru Xunte Kackenkopf.png|Kackenkopf Karkinos.png|Karkinos Kasipepo.png|Kasipepo NoImage.png|Khepri Kitsune-Grimm.jpg|Kitsune Johnny Rodwick Woged.png|Klaustreich Arbok Woged.png|Königschlange Koschie.png|Koschie Krampus Grimm.png|Krampus Kirk's Brother Woged.png|Lausenschlange Donna O'Hara Woged.png|Lebensauger NoImage.png|Leshy Lieutenant Grossante Woged.png|Löwen NoImage.png|Lob Hombre Wayne Dunbar Woged.png|Luisant-Pêcheur Gabriel Martel Woged.png|Luison Maahes.png|Maahes Malin Fatal.png|Malin Fatal Jonathon Wilde Woged.png|Manticore MatançaZumbido.jpg|Matança Zumbido Marnassier.png|Mauvais Dentes Walker Williams Woged.png|Mauzhertz Elliot Spinella Woged.png|Mellifer Minotaur (Grimm).png|Minotaur Mordstier.png|Mordstier Dr. Nicholson Woged.png|Murciélago Musai.png|Musai MusasatAlshShabab.png|Musasat Alsh-Shabab Anna Mahario Woged.png|Naiad NoImage.png|Nilpferd David Esquibel Woged.png|Nuckelavee NoImage.png|Peau de la Mort Alexander Woged.png|Pflichttreue Black Claw (Phansigar).png|Phansigar Quijada Vil.png|Quijada Vil Raub-Kondor.png|Raub-Kondor Roddy Geiger.png|Reinigen Rissfleich.png|Rißfleisch NoImage.png|Rotznasig Carcaju Sairento Shi.png|Sairento Shi NoImage.png|Sangrienta Manos Akira Kimura Woged.png|Schakal Al Eckert.png|Scharfblicke Schinderdiv.png|Schinderdiv NoImage.png|Schmerzen-Kaninchen NoImage.png|Schneetmacher Shnabeltiermörder.png|Shnabeltiermörder Seelengut1.png|Seelengut Seltenvogel.png|Seltenvogel Ivan Woged.png|Siegbarste Dallas Cruz Woged.png|Skalengeck Dimitri Skontos Woged.png|Skalenzahne Sorglosgör.png|Sorglosgör Charlotte Woged.png|Spinnetod NoImage.png|Spokelseshorn Stangebär2.png|Stangebär Farley Kolt Woged.png|Steinadler Taureus-Armenta Grimm.png|Taureus-Armenta Taweret.png|Taweret NoImage.png|Tefnut Trasque.png|Trasque Uhranuti.png|Uhranuti Ukufu Okusheshayo.png|Ukufu Okusheshayo Ungeziefer Greifer.png|Ungeziefer Greifer VarmeTyv.jpg|Varme Tyv Vibora Dorada.png|Vibora Dorada NoImage.png|Volkodlak Vulpesmyrca.png|Vulpesmyrca Waage.png|Waage Wældreór.png|Wældreór Waschbar.png|Waschbar WasserZahne.jpg|Wasser Zahne NoImage.png|Wechselbalg Wendigo-Grimm.png|Wendigo Weten Ogen.png|Weten Ogen Wettbewerbsgewinner.png|Wettbewerbsgewinner Larry Mackenzie.png|Wildermann Wildesheer.png|Wildesheer Willahara.png|Willahara NoImage.png|Wütende Taube Jared Ellis Woged.png|Yaguaraté Zerstörer.png|Zerstörer Billy Capra Wogen.png|Ziegevolk Category:Wesen Category:Grimm Universe Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Humanoids